Dark Love
by Prujo
Summary: Prue falls in love with a Darklighter
1. Default Chapter

Dark Love  
  
  
  
Note: Prue is still alive. Cole isn't a demon. And he and Phoebe are still dating.  
  
  
  
Dark Love Pat 1  
  
  
  
Prue walked in to the living room were her sisters and their men where. "I need a boyfriend!" She complained as she sat down.  
  
  
  
"Why do you say that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"Because you guy have someone. And I don't…I'm sick of being the fifth wheel." Prue said quietly, "And with all the stupid demons and work I have no time to date."  
  
  
  
Piper looked at her sympathetically, "Prue you aren't the fifth wheel."  
  
  
  
"Yes I am." Prue said. "I'm the one who isn't making out during the movies. No. I'm the one who had to watch. I'm the one who has to listen to guys during the night…Don't think I can't hear you, because I can."  
  
  
  
Leo and Cole looked embarrassed, "You can hear us?" Leo asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes I can." Prue said. "And now that you mention that, I'm way over due on my sex life to."  
  
  
  
"Exactly how over due?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"You'll laugh." Prue told them.  
  
  
  
"We won't laugh." Piper argued.  
  
  
  
Prue sighed, "Fine. Remember Bane?"  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe burst out laughing. "Prue that was almost a year ago." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
"Thanks a lot guys." Prue snapped, and ran up stairs.  
  
  
  
Piper stood up, "Come on Prue we didn't mean it."  
  
  
  
"We better go talk to her." Phoebe said. Piper agreed.  
  
  
  
"Prue?" Piper knocked on her door. "Can we come in?"  
  
  
  
"Whatever." Prue said from the other side.  
  
  
  
Piper opened the door. Phoebe sat on Prue's bed, where Prue was lying down, "We sorry we laughed." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Piper sat on the other side of her, "We didn't mean it."  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head, "It's okay you guys. I'm just beginning to think I'll never get married."  
  
  
  
Phoebe looked surprised, "Prue you are an amazing person, who would not want to mart you?"  
  
  
  
"I haven't felt real love since Andy…And that was 2 years ago." Prue admitted. "The closest I have ever gotten was Bane. And he's in jail."  
  
  
  
"Do you want us to kick Leo and Cole out and have a sister's night?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head. "No. I think I'm just going to go to the club." She smiled, "Maybe I'll find a guy."  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
A half an hour later Prue came down stairs, she wore a black skirt with a silky red halter-top.  
  
  
  
"Wow. Prue you look hot!" Phoebe grinned.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. I hope guys think that to." Prue smiled.  
  
  
  
"Prue we were thinking…Well you know how I with a whitelighter and Phoebe is with a ex demon?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah…" Prue said confused.  
  
  
  
"Well since we dated the supernatural we were trying to figure out what you are going to date." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
"What?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
"I think vampire." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
"What?" Prue asked again.  
  
  
  
"No, I think she'll date a werewolf." Cole told her.  
  
  
  
"What?" Prue asked, starting to get mad.  
  
  
  
"I think a leprechaun." Piper chimed in.  
  
  
  
"Wha-Wait a leprechaun Piper?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
Piper shrugged, "You never know."  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head, "What do you think Leo?"  
  
  
  
"Merman." Leo said simply.  
  
  
  
"A merman?" Prue asked. "Whatever."  
  
  
  
"Who do you think Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know!" Prue told her.  
  
  
  
"Come on Prue anything." Piper said.  
  
  
  
"Fine Darklighter." Prue finally said. She laughed, "Yeah right like I'd up dating a darklighter." Prue shook her head, "Well I'm going."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
He watched her leave the manor. He knew where she was going. He decided to follow…She might be use to him. She could help him get to what he really wanted….  
  
  
  
Her whitelighter.  
  
  
  
TBC…?  
  
Please send feedback! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Love Part 2  
  
Prue walked into P3 as the DJ started to play "Tainted Love." She sighed as she started to look with at all the men at the club, all with a woman. She sat down on a barstool. "Hey Cindy." She called out to one of the bartenders.  
  
Cindy walked up to Prue and smiled, "Hey Prue! What will it be?"  
  
"Ahh.Rum in coke." Prue answered.  
  
"Coming right up." Cindy said before she turned around to make Prue's drink.  
  
~~*~~  
  
He watched Prue from a distance. He could see that she was looking for some male company. He smiled, how convenient for him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Is this seat taken?" A male's voice filled Prue's ears.  
  
She turned to him. 'Wow.' She thought 'He's gorges!' Prue shook her head, "I guess it is now." She smiled at him.  
  
The man sat down, and for the first time looked at witch's face. He found himself surprised at the fact she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her sky blue eyes seemed to be sparkling. "I'm Evan by the way. Evan Johnson." He held out a hand.  
  
Prue gladly put her hand in his, "Prue Halliwell." She smiled again.  
  
Evan couldn't help but love her smile, it seemed her smile lit up the room. "You have a beautiful smile." Evan said with out really realizing what words came out of his mouth.  
  
Prue could feel herself start to blush. "Thanks."  
  
"Look, why don't we go somewhere a little quieter. You know so we can talk." Evan suggested.  
  
"Okay.That would be fun. Where do you have in mind?" Prue asked.  
  
"What do you think about the beach?" Evan asked, grinning.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was 20 minutes latter when Prue and Evan arrived at the beach. Evan left his car running and decided to put in some romantic music. He looked over to Prue, who was taking her 3-inch heals off. He walked behind her, "Car to dance?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
Prue smiled, "I'd love to." She threw her shoes near the car and put her hands around his neck.  
  
Evan slipped his arms around her waist, "So what do you do for a living?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I'm a photographer for 415 magazine, and a full time mother." Prue laughed when she saw Evan's shocked face. "I have two younger sisters, and they are a hand full."  
  
Evan smiled, "I see."  
  
"What about you? What do you do?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well believe it or not, I to am a photographer." Evan told her. "So what are your sister's names?" He asked.  
  
"Well there's Piper, she 28. And she is married to a man named Leo. And there's Phoebe, she 26. And she is married to a guy named Cole." Prue explained. "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Nope. I'm an only child." Evan said. "What about your parents?"  
  
"Well my Dad left us when I was 5, and then my Mom died when I was 6. Then there was Grams, she and I raised my sisters. Then about 3 years ago Grams died. And just last year my Dad came back." Prue shook her head, "I know my life sounds like soap opera." She smiled, "And your family?"  
  
"Well my Mom died when I was 7, and I was never really close to my Dad, he died 6 years of ago of a heart attack." Evan told her the first half-truth of the night. Well the second, he really did think she had a beautiful smile.  
  
Prue didn't really know what to say. So instead she took her arms away from around his neck, and softly put her hands on his face. She stood on her tips of her toes, and kissed him passionately. She pulled away to see his reaction. She was pleasantly surprised herself; the man was an amazing kisser.  
  
Evan smiled, "You know I wanted to do that since the moment I saw you."  
  
Prue smiled to, "You and I both." She said before Evan kissed her again and again. With each kiss it got more and more passionate...  
  
~~*~~  
  
Evan looked down at Prue. She was sleeping. They had just got done having sex. And he was trying to figure out the rest of his plan. He decided to lead her on just a little while longer, then he'd kidnap her and get her whitelighter to come.The bam, he'd be dead. Evan smiled at his own idea. It was full proof.  
  
But Evan was unaware that he was doing the same exact thing Prue was.  
  
Falling in love.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Dark Love Part 3  
  
Prue was awoken by the ring of her cell phone she grabbed her purse and pulled her cell phone, "Hello?" She asked and looked at the clock, it was 8 a.m.  
  
"Prue? Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you come home last night?" A voice demanded.  
  
"Whoa Phoebe, what are we playing 20 questions or something?" Prue joked.  
  
"Prue where are you? Piper and I have been worried sick!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Well I met a guy." Prue said, she could feel herself start to blush; luckily Evan was not in the room.  
  
"And you guys.?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"A huh." Prue smiled.  
  
"Was it.?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Prue answered.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The girls were unaware that someone else was listening to their conversation. Evan smiled, so he's good in bed.That sure gave him an ego boost.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Phoebe giggled, "Well you'll have to tell me everything when you get home.Speaking of when you get home, when are you coming home?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Prue said. "Look I'll call you on my way okay?"  
  
"Okay. Love ya. Bye." Phoebe said.  
  
"Love you to." Prue said before hanging up.  
  
As soon as she did Evan walked into the room holding a tray of food. "Good morning." He smiled. "Who where you talking to?"  
  
"Phoebe." Prue answered. "You made me food?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
Evan smiled. "Hope you like eggs."  
  
Prue sat holding the blanket to cover herself; "Thanks." She said as he set the tray on top of her. She smiled at the single red rose that was in a clear vase. She looked over at Evan who also had a tray of food, "Do you always make girls breakfast in bed?"  
  
Evan shook his head, "Nope. You are the first."  
  
Prue's smile got bigger. "Well I'm more then happy to be the first."  
  
~~*~~  
  
A half an hour later Prue was on her way back home. Once she stopped at a read light she picked up her cell phone and dialed the Manor's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Pheebs it's me." Prue said as she started to drive again. "I'm on my way home should be home in 10."  
  
"Okay, see ya then. And remember I want all the details." Phoebe said before hanging up.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prue walked into the manor with a smiled on her face. "I'm home!" She yelled out.  
  
Phoebe and Piper ran to greet her, and quickly pulled her to the couch. "Spill." Piper demanded.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Prue asked.  
  
Phoebe grinned, "Everything."  
  
"Well, his name is Evan. He has black hair, blue eyes, the most adorable dimples.He is amazing in bed." Prue quickly added the last thing she said, "And he made me breakfast in bed this morning."  
  
"Aww.He made you breakfast in bed? How sweet!" Piper said, but then rolled her eyes, "Leo never did that for me." She sighed. "Asshole."  
  
"How good? I mean compared to your other guys?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well.Roger, well he was pretty small." She held her thumb and pointer fingerer up and parted them a little. "It was like this." She cleared her throat, "Anyways.Andy was more romantic.And Bane was more animally."  
  
Piper laughed, "Animally? Prue is that even a word?"  
  
Prue nodded, "In the Sex Kingdom it is." She rolled her eyes, "Come on it is not like you guys never had animal sex."  
  
"True.Now what about Evan?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He threw the romantic and the animal together.It was amazing.Really." Prue said. She put her hand up to her cheek; she just realized she had not stopped smiling since she left Evan's.  
  
~~*~~  
  
After Prue left Evan shimmered down to the under world he has to see the Source.  
  
A man greeted him, "The Source would like to see you know."  
  
Evan only nodded and walked down the long hallway to the Source's Chambers. He stopped before him. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
The Source only nodded. He turned to his guards, "Leave.Now." He demanded in a deep evil drenched sounding voice.  
  
The fist guard nodded, "Yes Sire."  
  
The Source turned back to Evan. "I decided I want you to kill the witches as well as the whitelighter."  
  
"Yes Sir." Evan said.  
  
"How did it go with the witch last night?" The Source asked.  
  
"She's head over heals." Evan smiled.  
  
"Good. And she doesn't suspect anything?" The Source asked sitting down.  
  
"She's to happy to found 'love' to be suspicious." Evan answered.  
  
Though Evan could not see it, the Source was smile. "You will bring me to victory.My son."  
  
TBC.? Please send feedback. Is anyone surprised that The Source is Evan's father? 


End file.
